My New Friends Are Supernatural Beings
by Rima Cupcake
Summary: Hey! I hope you like this story me and my cousin came up with, this will be a long on going story, the rest will be longer if you review :D ! Katie Waters just recently moved to Whitechapel, she goes to school and meets some new friends, but their not exactly normal...
1. The New Girl

**Hey i have sort of lost my ASOUE fanfic but i have recently been watching this TV show called My Baby Sitter's a Vampire (if you know what this is review!) It's a really good Disney Channel show and me and my cousin thought we should write a story about it with our OC's! **

**We don't own My Baby Sitter's a Vampire (wish we did...)**

**Katie's P.O.V**

****I walked through the big school doors, wading my way through giant teenagers trying not to trip. Suddenly a hoard of jocks rushed past me almost throwing me into the library! Ouch... I hate jocks lets hope I can make some new friends and not be a loner at this massive school... I saw four teens sitting around a table who looked about my age, so I walked up to them.

"Hey umm i'm new mind if I sit?"

a blonde hair girl with kind blue eyes replied saying

"Oh, hey! I'm Ivy and were just studying, sure!"

"Thanks, i'm Katie" I took the closest seat next to her

"I'm Ethan" A boy holding an algebra text book said

"I'm Sarah" A girl with long black hair and she seemed to have a slight glint to her eyes but I dismissed it.

"Hey i'm Benny is that gun in your-WAIT NO THE GIRL IS MEANT TO SAY THAT damn..." A tall boy said flirtyish but then laughed slightly about his mistake

"Sorry about him he would make a move on any girl if they were anywhere near him" Sarah said giggling as Benny looked down in embaressment.

A tall girl walked in with blonde and slightly curled hair and very high heels.

"Hey geeks whats up...?" She said with not a care in her voice and looked down at her nails

"Oh hey Erica" Sarah said looking up from a maths book

"Who's she?" Erica said looking at me then back at Sarah

"Oh she's the new girl Katie" Erica looked at me again and then whispered to Sarah but i could hear slightly.

"Can i bite her i haven't had any good blood in days..." I was startled a little by what she said but i probably misheard her

"No!" Sarah said shouting quietly, then Erica said something about searching and then she walked out. After that everyone looked back down on their books

"VAMPIRE NINJA" a blonde boy popped up beside me making me jump and falling off my chair.

"Oh god are you okay, I am so sorry!" He said helping me back up

"Rory you fail with first impressions..." Ethan said face-palming and then everyone laughed

"I'm Rory" The blonde boy said sweetly

"I'm Katie" I replied

**So that was our taster chapter thing... The rest will be longer! I hoped you liked it! If you want more please review**

**o0T.G.I.F0o**


	2. The Reveal

**Hey! Were back with another chapter, sorry we took so long, we had this big drama project and we've been revising our lines all week! Thank you so much guys for reviewing, it keeps us pumped! BUT WE NEED THOSE EXTRA REVIEWS!  
**

**Benny: Just get on with the damn story so they can read about me!**

**Ethan: Benny stop being so self ****centred...**

**Sarah: God your just as bad as Erica **

**Erica: Hey! I'm not self centred**

**While they're having a fight you may read this story**

Ivy's P.O.V

(Ivy is staring at Ethan and Sarah laughing at something Ethan said)

I'm so jealous, why does Ethan like Sarah and not me... He belongs with me and not her! But Sarah's my friend, I cant be mad at her...

"Staring at Ethan again?" Benny said startling me, so I punch him straight in the face

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T DISTRACT ME WHEN I'M THINKING!" My face was full of rage anger spurting out of my ears, suddenly Ethan stares at me so I turn and run red as a tomato. I run down the halls as fast as I can when suddenly I bump into a familiar person

"Ow... Sorry" I said

"It's okay!" Katie said and helped me up

"Bye Katie thanks"

AT LUNCH!

Rory's P.O.V

I walk out of my previous after another lecture on doing my homework... I see Katie so I walk up to her

"Hi Katie, i'm just going to lunch, want to join?!" I ask enthusiasticly

"Sure!" she smiled sweetly at me and then we both walked to lunch, this was probably the first girl that agreed with me to go to lunch!

LUNCH HALL

"Hey guys" Benny said to us and we took our seats

"So Katie, what do you like? Hobbies and such" Sarah asks nicely to Katie

"Hmm well I like drawing and writing stories and such, and I like drama..." She replies taking a sip from her drink

"Wait before you carry on... Are you a Dusk fan?" Benny says panicking

"No! They are all so untrue... it's all too fake, but I do like cute vampire guys!" I smiled at her remark and Ethan did a 'told you so' to Benny. She said she liked cute vampire boys... Last time I checked i'm a vampire, and I am so definitely cute.

"Oh um by the way does anyone live down Oak wood road?" Katie says shyly and then I remembered I do!

"Oh, um I do!" I raise my arm knocking over my chips

"Oh that's good, my Aunt is out tonight and I have no clue on how to get home, so could you walk me home maybe?" She asks so sweetly, there was no way anyone could turn her down.

"Sure!" I reply in a cool tone

"Thanks Rory!" She gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. Benny, Ethan and Sarah are speechless staring at me

"D-did Rory just get asked..." Ethan says slowly

"Yup Rory is walking a girl home..." Benny replies just witnessing what happened

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Ivy walks in with Erica

"Rory's walking a girl home..." Benny says slowly

"Okayyy... This day just got weird..." Erica says slowly walking out

"Good for you Rory" Ivy says awkwardly

END OF DAY

"Hey Rory, lets go" Katie says putting on her jacket while I put on a pair of sunglasses, it is cloudy but the sun is slightly seeping through which irritates my eyes.

We walked for a while down the long roads while we took a short cut through a forest, I felt like we were being followed every time we moved someone elsed seemed to move after us. We then found ourselves out of the forest.

"Just a few blocks down then were at your house" I said reassuringly

"Cool, your a great friend for doing this! Also do you get the feeling were being followed?" She replied questioning

"Yeah... I got the same feeling" I agreed as we walked more slowly and more cautiously. Suddenly something in the bush started to rustle and a bag fell out. We walked over to the bush and Benny stood up awkwardly and slowly.

"Ah that's where I left my phone..." Benny said holding his phone

"Benny... were you following us?" I questioned

"Pffft no... Why would I do that?" He said slightly laughing, but I wasn't buying it

"Oh it's okay, you might as well join us, I was planning to invite Rory round to study you could come too maybe." She said it so kindly, no one ever could say no!

"Yeah sure" Me and Benny said in unison

KATIE'S HOUSE

We all walked through her front door and took our shoes off

"You guys can go into the living room while I get some snacks" she said and then made her way to her kitchen, as soon as Katie was out of ear shot I started complaining to Benny

"Why were you following us, by the way we were completely fine until you came along!" I said angrily

"Whoa Rory calm down! I was just making sure you don't try any thing on her, your a vampire remember" Benny replied

"What the hell?! I wouldn't bite her if she was the last person on earth!" I fought back with more anger but then stopped because Katie walked back in with a tray of food

"Benny, if you want to invite the others round you can, I think I made too much food" she pointed out. So Benny called Ethan, who called Sarah, who called Erica, who then called Ivy. They all arrived in a matter of ten minutes

"Hey everyone come through" Katie said as everyone piled into her living room, she then invited us all up to her room she said it had more room

KATIE' ROOM

"Make yourself comfy i'll go get the rest of the food" She kindly said while leaving downstairs

"Yes! First time in a girls room!" I exclaimed while hi-fiving Benny. Katie came back in and put the snacks on the floor while switching on the tv. Sarah started working on maths homework with Ivy and Erica but Erica was hardly helping, while Ethan took out his algebra book and worked on stuff with Benny which left me and Katie with drama homework.

"So shall we do this drama homework?" She said smiling

"Uh, yeah sure" I got out my English book and we both started reciting bits of of Shakespeare, after a while we got onto Romeo and Juliet, we got to the part when they start to kiss, unluckily we didn't but we had to say the scene

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I said boldly not taking my eyes off her

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss" she said back to me keeping eyes on me, I felt different, I felt my self heating up a little

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmer's too?" I could swear I was going to burst getting hotter and hotter, but still my eyes lay on hers

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." she replied smiling

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I said louder and bolder

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." She said back to me, I could feel my cheeks going redder

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Replying still going redder, I swear the room got quieter

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She said back

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." It felt like my whole body was burning

"You kiss by the book." She replied, then everything went quiet. Suddenly everyone started clapping and whooping. We both turned the darkest red you have ever seen.

"Wooo! You heated up the room" Benny shouted, so I sat down by him and he whispered

"Have you kissed her yet?" I reacted and hit him

"No!" but then whispered back

"Not yet..."

"Hey guys dinner time" Katie says and we make our way down to the dining room

DINING ROOM

"Hey Katie, do you believe in vampires and supernatural stuff?" Ethan asks making everyone stop from eating their food

"Yes, I do why do you ask?" I was getting worried she was gonna freak out

"Well, were all supernatural, Erica, Sarah and Rory are vampires, i'm a seer and Benny and Ivy are spellmasters" Then everyone went quiet and Katie widened her eyes, we were all waiting for the freak ut. 3... 2... 1...

"Awesome! I have always wanted to meet a real vampire not like the stupid Dusk vampires, and by the way what's spellmaster and seer" We all were relieved when she said that

"Well, spellmasters can do this" He then demonstrated by concentrating on my food and then made it disappear

"Awesome!" she reacted

"Hey! Benny, that was my food!" then everyone laughed

"And i'm a seer, when i touch something special or someone I see visions about the future or what could happen" Ethan said proudly

"Cool!" Katie said. Then suddenly the door knocked that made everyone go quiet, she got up and went to the door, she opened it to reveal...

OOOOH **Cliffhanger! Who will it be?! Post your guesses in your review if you like! By the way we didn't write up the whole Romeo and Juliet scene we copied it all! And Rory was getting a bit hot under the collar! Please review and we'll try and get up the third one A.S.A.P!**


End file.
